Son of the Legendarys pokemons
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Delia try to kill Ash and Mew and Victini where there to save him. Then took them to the other pokemon to see what to do with him. What if they had apoted him as their own. Smarter , powerful, playful Ash. Ashxharem. Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I have read child of mew., and a idea came to me. What if Ash was raise by all the legendary pokemon. Well I listen to some music to clear my mind to think on it and this pop up. For those who like Delia I'm sorry. You find out later when you rated this.

Mew was arguing with Vitni about which ice cream was better (orange or mango. Both good in my opinion) When they saw a woman walking to the cliff with a bundle of blankets. Their curiosities getting the better of them the came closer to hear her said "You little brat. You are a stupid mistake me and my good for nothing husbin made. Now you are going to die because your worthless."

Both pokemon was shock and look in her mind and was angry to see that she kill her husbin and going to kill an child for being born. Mew tackle Delia (which they learn her name after readying her mind.) And Victini grab the baby and left to home before the woman can recovery. When they got to they rezled they have no idea what to do with the baby.

Mew ask " What are we going to do sis?"

But before Victini can reply they were warp to the meeting of Legendary pokemon. All of the pokemon was shock to see Mew and Victini with a baby. Entei seeing no one was going to ask what there doing, He decide to ask.

"Okey, I know you two aren't crazy, So why do you have an day old baby with you?"

Mew saw no way out of this reply "We saw this child mother was going to throw him of an big cliff and we read this woman mind, to find out that she kill her husband in cold blood. We didn't want to see him dead."

Everyone was hoping for one of them to say 'not' but no such thing came. Arceues turn to the two tiny pokemon to see what their plan for this child. Victini said "We have no idea how to deal with this problem."

Then Darkrai said something no one was exapting "Why don't we raise him."

Daliga ask "Why raise a human child."

"We can raise a child to be strong and help bring peace to our region."

Everyonee was molding over his words and find it a good idea. No one was really thinking of Darkrai idea , not even he listen to his own words, but found the idea of raising a boy as their own was an good idea. Arceues saw the look of hop to raise this child and smile, never have he seen them willing to work to together to do something. He clear his throat and said "He shall be raise here at the hall of Origni . I want my grandson close after all."

Everyone cheer and started to debate his name. After an hour of debating it was Ho-oh who came up with the name.

"Let name him Ash Red Aron."

Everyon repeated the name a few time and come to like the name. Arceues was smiling warmly to his family and said " It have been decided then. He shall be know as Ash Red Aron son of the legendary pokemon."

Everyone smile and decided to go to build their child a room.

But unknown to them the prophecy has change. The prophecy of the chosen one has change to bigger cause of the God himself. The words of 'The forgotten' has surface from the the ground of the fisrt prophecy. This is the new story that has started by one action.

He I decided to make an add to this. I post the prophecy in the next chapter. Also I have an partner to help with my story and his if he want me to. I add his name in the next chapter just to mess with you. He came up with most of the awesome ideas for this story and the prophecy. So look forward to more. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

hey it a me Shadow gumball of death. I'm going to tell you my partner name now. Are you ready for this? Okay here it is. Elemental-Aura is my partner (No not that partner) for this and my futures story. Also his if he ask. Any way this chapter will have Ash being raise by the legendary and go to camp to meet an certain someone. Oh one more thing the prophecy will be told to Ash before he leaves on his journey. So sorry for making you wait and (Hold up my pika plushie) enjoy the show.

It been three years since the legendary apoted Ash Red Aaron as there own. It was hard at first, But got use to having a baby i n there kingdom. It was strange to see Darkrai change Ash diapers. When he complain about why he the only who have to do it, they said "Your the only one out of all of us who have human like hands that won't squish him and/or claw him alive." After that was said he gave up. Any way they were setting up a party for the soon to be three year Ash and Keldeo. Ho-oh was smiling as an meamorie came to surfers in her mind.

FLASH BACK ONE YEARS BACK

Ho-oh was watching Ash playing with his 'brother' Keldeo. Well, not really his brother by blood, but by the bond they share. Ash meet Keldeo when the sword of Justice brought their apoted son to Mt. Sliver to meet the others legendary pokemon. When Ash came up to them, Cobalion almost kill him on sight thinking a human was here to attack them. Til he felt angry aura around him. When he saw all the leaders glaring at him he was confuse til he notice Ho-oh put an procted wing around the child and heared the child said "Mommy, caw I pway with them."

Ho-oh was shock when Ash call her mommy and almost squeal at the fact how cute it sounded. But was happy when he thought of her as the mother. Cobalion was confuse and ask what going on.

Darkraian swear since every one was still mad at the fact he almost kill their child. "Well as you can see an human is here. But we decided to apoted him as our own. So if you dare try hurt Ash again, Even if I have to go against your group I will end you, Do I make myself clear?"

The group nod there heads in fear. But everyone turn to see Ash and Keldeo playing with each others. They couldn't help but to laugh as they saw Keldeo try to ride Ash back. Mew then said "Should we tell them it the other away around."

Victini said "Nah they figure it out evently, and if not it be funny to watch them still try to figure it out."

FLASHBACK END

Ho-oh smile at the found mearore. It was first time she has bein call mommy and have enjoy being an mother for her child. It was also the the day when Ash meet his'brother'. Ho-oh giggle a little when she found out that Keldeo was the same age and was born and found the same time. They are alike in many ways it could have mean they were twins. She soon notice everything was done and went to get the birthday boys for their party.

Two years later

Ash has grew to be smart with everything pokemon related as well understand all types of pokemon languages as well human speech. Was training with the sword of Justice to learn sword fighting and they were teaching Ash to use his aura they found in him some days ago. They were also teaching him how to control there powers they have given to him. He have all the legendary pokemon powers in him. Ho-oh was thinking Ash should learn to interact with humans more. She was flying til she saw an paper flow to her. She was curise what the paper said caught it and land on the ground to read it. She read "Bring your child to our summer camp to learn with professed Oak about pokemon. Child ren three to seven can come."

Ho-oh ponders this thought she had. "It could be good for him to learn more about humans. But it will mean not seeing him for a whole month. It better than him only knowing how to interact with humans."

Two hours later

Everyone fighting as Ho-oh predicted. She suggest that they sent Ash to this summer camp. Lugia and a few others agree with Ho-oh on sending Ash to the camp. Lugia was Ash father figure. He was giving that when Ash call him daddy last yea as he was four years old. Anyway, it took almost three hours to agree to sent Ash to the camp on the codintion Ash can bring his sword with him for prottecteng. Ash will leave in three days when Oak leave to camp.

THREE DAYS LATER

Almost all the female pokemon was crying as Ash wave goodbye to them. And all the baby pokemon was crying as big brother was leaving. (I want to clear this up first before I move on. The legendary can't have children because they were one of the first beings to come to live. So other legendary pokemon can while the leaders can't because they aren't sterile. Confuse P.M me and I explain in better detail.) Ash keep tell play them when he come home. He said goodbye to his grandfather before being transport to Oke house/lab. Ash went to the front door and knock. He waited to he see an boy open the door. He look around the same age as Ash and Had brown eyes and hair color. His hair seem to be spike.

Ash reamber his manners and said "Hey there. My mommy and daddy told me to be here to go to camp with theprofessed Oak."

The boy blink and said "So your the boy grandpa was talking about. Come in. My name Gary Blue Oak, by the way."

Ash smile and said "My name is Ash Red Aaron."

As the boys talk. Gary twin brother came and saw Ash. Ash noted beside the eyes, wich is green. They look alike. Ash snap back to realty when he started speaking. "How this loser?"

Ash eyes narrow at the boy and decideed he didn't like him. Gary said "Green show respect for grand pa guest."

Green just sneer and said while walking away "Yeah what ever he must be a loser to hang with you."

Gary grind his teeth and said to Ash " Sorry you have to meet my twin. His name is Green Oak. He have an big ego."

Ash just nod his head. He knew that some humans have an ego promblem and didn't like it. Profeeser Oak decied to enter afterward. He saw Ash and said "Ah, you must be Ash. Hello there, I'm professer Oak."

Ash got off the chair he was on to and walk to professer Oak to shake his hand. This caught Oak by surprise at his manners.

Later by two hours. Ash and the twins was walking to themountains where the camp. Ash and Gary was talking about which pokemon was better til Green butted in.

"I bet you don't know what kind of types their are pokemon."

"I do, daddy taught me."

"Oh really then tell me . Or where you lying."

"Okay, Let see there fire, grass, water,ghost, poisen, normal, fighting, pyshic, dark, ice, steel, elercte, rock, ground, dragon, fairy, flying,bug, and people believe legendary are types of their own."

"Ha, you just name some radom types that don't existed."

Gary look to his grandfather and ask "Are their really that many types?"

"Why yes Gary there is. And Ash I'm impress you know so many types. Where Ash?''

They look around to see he dissaper. After looking around a bit they found him holding a abandoned Vulpix and Growlinth. Ash look sad at their condition. He then use his power of aura to heal them as best he could. He forgot that the Oaks were watching him and their eyes widen at his power. When he was done he look up to see shock looking faces. He being an child said " Do I got something on my face?"

It been fun writing this story out so far. Hey which sword should Ash should get? A poll will be up with it so check it out. Please review and No flames. See ya. Did little Chang in the name. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Man. Thi s story is killing me. I have so ma y ideas for this story and my partner is coming up with goods ones as well. Anyway let begins this chapter.

Ash was walking with the Vulipix and Growlithe on his shoulders. He notice after healing them that they are shiny. Ash smile at the profeeser Oak, who was ask Question aafter question about his aura, that he reaster the two tiny Pokemon as his pets til h older to caught them as his Pokemon. He was wondering on how his pets will react to seeing his family. He made an metal note to have an camera on him when they do. He also found out they both are girls. Anyway Ash was brought out of his thought when Gary, who got over his shock at Ash power, ask something.

"Ash, I been meaning to ask you. Where do you live? Like are you from Pewter or something."

"Nope. I live at Mt. Slivery. It nice over there. Gary. Garrry. Hey are you there?"

He turn to see an really shock Oak' Ash is full of surpise. Oak ( The professer) calming ask.

"Please don't kid about that."

Ash blink in confuesn and said " I not kidding. I really was raise from there. And if your eyes get any wider they will pop out of your sockets."

As Ash was giggling at his joke, the Oak's was wondering how he still alive. Anyway Green decide to ask the question no seem to ask.

"Okay. You were raise on Mt. Sliver. You have this strange aura thing. But why do you have an stupid sword on you back!?"

"I can't believe I'm going to said this. But I agree with my brother on this one."

Ash just shrug his shoulders, much to the Pokemon annoyes, and reply " They just told me to bring it. I was happy to bring it. I hope I find strong sword fighters like my Uncle Cob (Cobalion)."

The Oak's sweat drop and look to the inconncent boy in front of them. They decide not to question him more and save them self the headache. They arrive to the camp an Hour later. Ash smile and ran of, While dragging Gary with him, to look around the camp site. They bump to an boy with green hair. Ash noting it was his fault said.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watch where I was walking. Are you okay"

The boy simple got up, smile and said " It okay, It was an simple mistake. Oh those are cute Pokemon you have with you. May I hold one of them?"

Ash smile and said " Knock yourself out. Don't really do it though. Anyway careful, they are a little wearie of people. Anyway, I'm Ash Red Aaron and this is my frieand Gary Blue Oak. What your name?"

The boy smile and said " Name isNathan Ferrel. But please call me N. It seem your pets was abandon and have an lot a trust to you. You must had them for three years to gain that must trust.''

Gary started to laught. He wasn't shock to see the kid figure there past out. I mean he only know Ash for like three or two hours and he was blown away from his ability . N raise his eye brow in confusen and ask "What so funny?''

" I'm sorry. But Ash found them on the way here. They were abandon and Ash heal them and swore to treat them like family and procted them from harm. And tha happen two hours ago. So it funny, how you assume it been three years since they met."

N was shock. He never knew someone could built that much of an trust in short amount of time. He belive Ash was like him. Able to see Pokemon pain and wish to free them from humans. So he ask Ash his question he never thought he ask someone.

"Ash, Do you wish joining me on my quest to free Pokemon from human. I belive pokemon shouldn't battle for others amusement and I sense you are one with the pokemon world. So will you help me."

Ash look at him and thought about it. And said, in his cheeryvoice.

"No. You may think humans are in slaveing pokemon, but that far from the truth. You see, We humans must work with the Pokemon to bring peace to our land and ocean. We relay on each other to help us through our bad time and good time. Pokemon give us frieand ship and wisdom. And we give them a home, love and our friendship back to them. We are one and the same. Like an old saying go. We raise together or we fall together. You are try to distrube the peace we built with each other. If you wish to follow that path. Just think of this, ' Am I doing the right thing.'"

N and Gary were stunt at the words thatcan out of his mouth. He seem so wise. Like an old man , who had seen and done everything and then some, was in a five year old body. N was thinking over Ash words and found it was true. He then smile and ask Ash something else.

"Ash, you are wiser than anyone I know. So I ask as an frieand, Will you let me help you bring more peace between Pokemon and Humans?"

Gary smile and wanted in on the goodfuture they can make together and said " Can I help as well?"

Ash look at the two boys and smile. He took his sword off his back and hold the heald out for them to hold. They touch it and waited to Ash to speak. He started it off like this " Do you two swear to procted everthing that can bring peace?"

N and Gary said with no heasted "We do."

"Do you swear to help those who are in need ?"

"We do."

"Then welcome my frieand to the birth of the champions of Pokemon."

They smile at each other and walk back to camp knowing they are going to change the way of there futures.

What they didn't know was that Ash family was watching with an proud smile on there facese. Lugia was smiling the biggest out of all of them. He felt proud of Ash. Not oling did he free an mind, but convinced him and his frieand to fight to bring harmony to the world of pokemon. He was brought out of his thoughts when Darkrai said " I totally teach him that."

Cresselia glare at Darkrai and said " You tough him how to prank with Mew and Victini. You also tough him on how to steal. If anyone tough him leadership is father."

Everyone was arguing on who touch Ash leadership. Even Arceus was in it. Lugia smile and thought before joint the argument. "Ash, you will go far my son."

One month later

It been fun for Ash and his friends. It was the last day of camp and they celebrated with marshmallow and choalcted. Ash was leaving with the Oak's to everyone was stop by the co camp counsler. Ash was always corrtion him. The counsler was happy to make an fool by an five year old. He scream "You brat. I , Dave Tames, challenge you to an pokemon battle."

Oak was about to say something, but Ash stop him and said "I accepted. Professor you don't mind if I borrow one of you Pokemon right?"

"No, my boy. Here my starter pokemon. I know I can'tconvince you to back down, so be careful."

Ash smile and said " Don't worried, it be quick."

Ash and Dave walk to the battling feaild and got to there box. Dave decided to use his heavy hitter.

"Go Grarydos. Destroy him."

"Let do it to it Charezier."

Everyone was wondering how will this battle turn out. Green was hoping for Ash to lose. Anyway Dave started it off. (Note I suck at making fighting sceans, so hope I did well enough)

"Garydose use Hydro canon."

Charerizer fly up and come down to deliver a fire punch to the face.

Everythingg went as plane and Ash said "Now that your close use Fire blast mix with Overheat."

Everyon shock to see a very powerful combo move. They felt the heat from afare. It was so strong it K.O. his oppente Pokemon. Ash smile and ran to the feaild and huge the old pokemon, saying we did it, we did it. No could believed that a five year old with out experience of being a trainer, deafeted an 23 year old with enough experience to make it to the pokemon league, was deafeted so easily. Dave was shock and angry. He return his pokemon and left. Oak patted Ash back and took him home. Gary was aspire by Ash battling, that he could come up different used with pokemon. He wanted to be a reacher like his grandfather because Ash show knowledge and moves pokemon can do and how they live.

Hall of ORIGIN

Ash came home was greeted by his family. They pokemon on his shoulders was shock to find out the boy that save them is the son of Legendary Pokémons. Ash manage to be able to take his picture. He told them his fun time he had at camp. He also told them how he help an girl name Selena and a boy name N. He was really excited to tell them his first ever battle. They were proud of him with his victory and told him to not get cocky. He smile and nodded his head and went to bed. Before he fell asleep he thought " I want to be a pokemon trainer. The thrill of battle is too great to ignore. I hope momma and daddy won't mind." He fell asleep with dreams of being the best trainer ever.

Man writing this is really fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames please and do reviews. Have an nice day. I wanted to have Ash meet N sorry if not that good. Also what should Ash nickname Vulpix, Growlithe and Pickachu nickname should be. Also if you have suggestion for Ash harem let me know. It could be a pokemon or human. Please put in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. This story is really making a name for it self so far. My best so far. Two month after summer camp. Let begin the story. And sorry for sort chapters. I'm not good at making long chapters.

Ash and Keldeo were seated in there seat waiting for the meeting finish to play. They were bore and can barely stay awake. The meeting is always for legendary to attended to report anything wrong in there region. It always the same. Ash was about to fall asleep, to he heard an cry for help. He shot up and look around to see everyone had heard it. He was going to ask where the voice came from til he heard it again.

"Please help! My village and the people are being attack by team Rocket! Help!"

Ash eyes widen as the voice relay her message to them. He regonass the voice. It was Meloetta! He reamber her teaching him traditional dances and songs. He turn to the orb in the middle of the room and say "Show me Meloetta at the village of Song and Dance."

The orb obey Ash command and started glowing. When it stop it show Meloetta trying to fight off enemy's attacking her home. But, she was losing the battle, she was out number. Ash not likening what he seeing, turn to Keldeo to see if he would come. Their eyes lock and Keldeo nod his head and got up, Ash as well. Ho-oh seeing Ash was getting up ask " Ash, Why are you getting up?"

Ash reply " Me and Keldeo are going to help Meloetta."

"WHAT!?" Everyone scream.

Ash not wanting example, just grave his sword, hat, and then got on Keldeo back an teleport to Meloetta located. The legendary turn to the orb to see Ash and Keldeo made it. Ash look around and saw Meloetta being drag away by team rocket. With no heastion on what need to do he jump, with his sword draw, to Meloetta spot. Keldeo went out to stop the fire pokemon from burning down the village. The legendary heard music playing, they turn to Mew and Darkrai playing a song. The song is call Front line by pillar. Mew and Darkrai just smile innocently.

They turn back to the orb to find Ash fighting team rocket fighting and metal types. He was using his sword to stop the metal types from tearing him apart. He used his fire power to shoot fire out of his mouth at the metal types. He even cover his sword with fire. The pokemon was scare, but fought harder. Ash took out the metal types easily. He then used his psychic powers to take down the fighting types as well. He then brought an storm to call lighting to drave out team rocket out of the village. But before he did he use his aura to boost his psychic powers to make them all forget and 'convince' them to wipe data about all legendary and Melotta locations. He then begin to search for Keldeo.

He found Keldeo sitting on an stone as knock out pokemon was surrounding him. He yawn and mumble "Too easy. Ash is Meloetta okay?"

Ash, who wasn't surprise to be found easily, reply "Yes. I told her to gather the villager to have an disscusing."

Keldeo rose an eyebrow and said " . Hah, that as funny as saying auntie Mew hating candy."

"Oh really, Then I guess telling Meloetta about you staying up every Friday to watch 'my little ponyta'. Will be really funny."

"Don't you dare tell her or I'll."

"You what, Water me to death."

Keldeo then tackle Ash. This begin the usul wrestling between twins. The legendary who were still watching sweat-drop at the twins antics. There too alike in many way to not consider them twins. Meloetta flot up to them. She scream so loud Ash and Keldeo was on the floor having what look like a seizure. After they recover, they glare at Meloetta, who was smiling inoccently at them. She then said "Ash everyone is waiting for you."

Ash then smile and said "Why didn't you say so. Come on bro. We got a meeting to attend too."

Keldeo groan, look at the sky and ask "Wh do all meetings need to be boring grandpa."

arceus chuckle and said " Because Coblion is a not a fun person."

Mew giggle and said " Look like Ashy and Kel-Kel is robing off on him."

All the Legendary were happy to see there father finally to relax. Anyway back to the twins. Ash sat in front of the villager, who was throwing questions after questions at him. He finally snap and said "Quiet!"

"Thank you. Now to answer questions. My name is Red, son of Victinni. I'm came here to your aide and I brought a better way to protect Meloetta." Ash said. He use his middle name to be an enigma to strangers and never let anyone know he the son of legendarys. He do this so no one can track him. One of villagers ask " What is better than our way to protect her?"

Red(Ash) took a deep breath and started to explain. "You see me and Meloetta been talking about this and she agree to leave your village."

The villagers started to protest and Ridley said "Why do she need to leave you brat. We can procter her more then you ever can."

"You think that. But it was because of me and my frieand here. Is the reason she even in front of you. You know what let her tell you herself ." Ash said.

Meloetta look at Red and then the villagers and started talking with psychic. "You see. I don't want you guys to get hurt. So please don't be angry, When I leave."

Ridley started to talk. "But he just a kid. How can protect you."

"He took on fighting and metalstypes by his self and brought a Strom to win protect also a son of an legendary pokemon." Meloetta counter.

Ridley stay quiet after that. Red got up and climb on Keldeo and put Meloetta on his lap, not noticing her blushing, and bow to the villagers and left to home.

When Ash and group made it home, they were in front an angry Ho-oh and Cresselia. Ash and Keldeo started to worry. Ho-oh started to talk.

"Ash, I know you wanted to help an frieand and everything. But what were you thinking!? You could have been hurt or worst. Do you have any idea how worry, I was?!" Ho-oh started to rant as well as Cresselia. Ash and Keldeo were starting to get scared. They can fight pokemon, jump off mountions, steal Mew cookies and not get scare. But getting yell at by an angry mother and aunt can scare them to hide under a rock and not come out.

Later

Ash and Keldeo was celebration their first real battle with all the Legendary pokemon. Ash , Keldeo and Effie ( Vulpix), Blaze( Growlithe) were sleeping on his lap. Ash started to talk.

"That was ours first battle against enemy's. It was kind of scary. What would happen if we lose?"

"Who knows what could have happen. I just glad we won't find out and won."

"Yeah. You just can help but to wonder though. Anyway I'm staying the week at auent Mew tree. So I won't be here for awhile."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at three afternoon."

"Okay. Let sleep outside stars are calming."

"Yeah. Goodnight Kel."

"Night Red."

The end...not. let keep going shall we.

The next day at the tree of Beginning.

Ash was wondering around the forest, thinking what too do. Til he was found by an pokemon ranger. The ranger took him to Rota to find Ash family without listing to Ash telling him he live in the forest. As he was waiting for New to show up and take him back to the tree he listen on the officers.

"The tormante is tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wonder who going to win this time."

Ash wanted to join, so he sent an metal message to his mom permission to take part of it. He got the go sight and ask the officers where he can sight up for the tormante. The officers told him at the pokemon center and was kind enough to take him there. When they got there Mew was waiting for them and sight Ash up already. Mew took Ash to the tree and left to get Blaze to battle in the tormante.

The next day.

Ash walk to the arena in his Sir. Aaron costume. He fond amusing to wore his name sake cloth. As he was stepping to the arena, he heard the spoke person voice.

"I n the redcorner we have Mike Will son and his Venasur. From Pallet town. And in the blue corner we have Ash Red Aaron and his Growlithe, Blaze. From... !"

Everyone stare at Ash with awe. No one live there and live. Ash smile and wave to the crowd and got ready tobattle.

The ref recover and shout began.

Ash, wasting no time, start off strong. "Blaze quick attack to fire spine."

Mike" Dodge it and useRazer leaf."

But Ash attack hit Venasur an did big damage.

Ash " Now used flame thrower to finish this match."

Mick couldn't come up with an counter attack and lose. Ref " Venasur is unable to battle, So Ash Blaze win."

Everyone cheer and clap for Ash. The tornmate countion to Ash won the whole thing. Now he sitting waiting for the fire works to began. He made small talk with one of the maids to past the time. It was time. Queen Ilene told Ash to take an hero post. Ash took the post of Sir Aaron. But the staff started to glow and out came and Lucario. Ash was surprise to see an Lucario come out of an staff. He was impress by his entrance and said with a very playful and happy voice "Sweet entrance."

Lucario not hearing him look around with aura and saw Ash aura and said "Why did you abondan the kingdom Aaron."

This cause Ash to narrow his eyes and got in a battle stance with his staff in hand and said " How do you know my last name and what do you mean abandon the kingdom?"

Lucario open his eyes andsaw, in his opinion, an handsome kid. He was surprise to see him in a battle stand. He then ran out of the there as fast he can. Ash was about to pursue but stop by a maid. After being told of Lucario being train by Sir. Aaron and was possible seal in the staff by him, for whatever reason, he gave them the staff back and follow Lucario aura to his location. He found him an hour later. Ash seeing he not going to talk decide to strart an frieandaly chat.

"So you though I was Sir. Aaron. Was it my aura or my dashing good looks?" Ash said.

"No, it was your aura that may me think you were Aaron. My applozie."

"Nah it okay. So how where you trap in the staff?"

" trap me in the staff after following him to the tree of begging. He abandon his duty and trap me in a staff."

Ash listion to him and thought for a bit. He then said " Let go to the tree to see if there more to this story. How about it?"

Lucario blush at Ash smile at him. he though for a bit and then nodded. Ash smile and grab his shoulders and teleport Mew main chamber. And evrthing went in there quit smoothly. Lucario found out really stop the war and cry on Ash shoulder. Ash offer him a chance to have an new life. Lucario accept and become Ash pokemon. The future is looking bright for the aura user pokemon.

Hey, how was it. Okay a few things before I leave. Should Lucario have a nickname if so what. Lucario and Mewtwo will be part of the harem. I'm adding female pokemon and humans, soI thought 'Why not.' So you can add male pokemon to the harem if you want. Only male pokemon. No hate to yaoi lovers out there but I ship Humanxpokemon more. Anyway check my others story. Bye please review and no flams please. Or Darkrai will find you.


End file.
